


Partners In Crime

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Betaed, Blushing Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Instagram Prompt, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Malec, Malec Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sarcasm, Sassy Alec, Stealing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vandalism, Weirdness, alternative universe, instagram made me do it, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: In the split second that took Alec to register the person, his brain already supplied him with the helpful phrase ‘most gorgeous set of eyes I’ve ever seen’.His hair was all over the place, dark blue strands on his face and he was wearing ripped jeans with a gray, sparkling sweater. The eyes, though, were a vivid green with  something golden glinting in them. Another golden thing Alec noticed was the nose ring and the eyebrow piercing.Oh, no.As soon as the door was closed, the guy yelled “Drive, drive, drive!”“I’m- huh?” Alec blinked, trying to understand if he was dreaming.The guy waved at the cops outside, who were running towards their car. “Go, go!”And, doing the only reasonable thing apparently, Alec slammed the accelerator.//In which Magnus is being chased by cops and gets into the first car that he sees. Of course it's Alec's.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my beta @sleeepdeprived. In their own words: BITCH YOUR BEST WORK YET ME THINKS
> 
> I'm love you too, bitch.

When Alec went to the mall to get an early start on his Christmas shopping, he would’ve never guessed that the day would turn out to be one of the weirdest in his life.

Then again, no one would’ve probably predicted a thing like this happening.

What happened, you may ask?

Well, it certainly wasn’t the fact that Alec bought his sister the wrong sized dress and had to go back to the store, twice, to exchange it. 

Neither was it the moment when he almost tripped and fell into the fountain in the middle of the mall, that was bustling with people.

It wasn’t even the fact that he beeped everywhere he went, all the store security gates going off until he finally noticed that a bunch of little kids had stuffed a security element into his jeans pocket while he was busy panicking over the wrong dress sizes.

None of these things compared to what happened when Alec pulled out the parking lot and into the street, stopping at the intersection when the green turned red.

He turned up the radio a little, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel along to ‘What’s love got to do with it?’. 

He had just started humming, when the side door opened and in sat a complete stranger.

In the split second that took Alec to register the person, his brain already supplied him with the helpful phrase ‘most gorgeous set of eyes I’ve ever seen’.

His hair was all over the place, dark blue strands on his face and he was wearing ripped jeans with a gray, sparkling sweater. The eyes, though, were a vivid green with something golden glinting in them. Another golden thing Alec noticed was the nose ring and the eyebrow piercing.

Oh, no.

As soon as the door was closed, the guy yelled “Drive, drive, drive!”

“I’m- huh?” Alec blinked, trying to understand if he was dreaming.

The guy waved at the cops outside, who were running towards their car. “Go, go!”

And, doing the only reasonable thing apparently, Alec slammed the accelerator.

The problem was that it was still a red light.

So the cars honked furiously as they flew across the intersection and Alec felt his heart leap into his throat. 

He drove, not even knowing where he was going and what the hell was going on, so he half-shouted, “Who the fuck are you?”

He realized he can slow down when he pulled up to a more secluded alley. Did he just drive away from a crime scene? Was this guy a murderer?

The stranger didn’t look like a killer, though he had killer looks.

_Come on Alec, head out of the gutter._

“Not a murderer, I can assure you,” the guy said, as if knowing what Alec was thinking.

“Pull over here,” he said then and pointed to a side street. Alec did, again, for no apparent reason and stopped next to a shady looking chinese place.

“I’m Magnus.” the stranger, with now a name, spoke. He angled himself towards Alec, a smirk on his face and he looked positively drop-dead gorgeous.

Alec opened his mouth and then closed it.

Magnus laughed, and Alec saw a brown paper bag in his hands now. 

“I’m Alec. Why are you in my car? Did I just break the law or something?” Alec managed to get through the whole thing without stammering and though he earned a gold star for that.

Magnus gave him a raise of the eyebrow. “Well, of course. You may have to testify against me in court, but I warn you, I have powerful friends.”

Alec couldn’t tell if the guy was joking or not. 

“Relax, it was nothing. I just miscalculated my jump off the escalators at the mall and landed in the christmas carol group. Considering that no one got hurt, I don’t really understand why the cops came after me.”

Alec’s eyes couldn’t go any wider. “What is that?” he pointed to the bag instead. Was there a body part in that? A person’s cut off finger?

Magnus frowned at the bag and pulled a contemplative face. “Oh, right. This could actually be why they chased me. Come on,” he opened the door, going out.

Alec sat behind the feel, completely dazed. What in the everloving fuck is going on?

“Hey, pretty boy, coming?” Magnus tapped onto his side of the window from outside, and Alec almost jumped in surprise.

_Pretty boy?_

There was something about this situation and this guy, that made Alec take out the keys from the ignition and follow him. 

And it totally had nothing to do with the fact that Magnus might just be the hottest person ever to have walked this planet. _No, Sir_. 

The guy yanked the door to the Chinese place open and Alec followed. It smelled like dumplings and feet.

Not a good combination.

He saw the rings glint on Magnus’ fingers as he waved at the person behind the counter. A grumpy-looking old Asian guy, sending them a disapproving look until they reached another door that Magnus pushed open. 

The place was completely empty besides a few workers and two customers. And even they looked like they’d rather be somewhere else.

Magnus pranced through a door that said ‘staff’ on it. Alec was pretty sure that wasn’t allowed.

Inside, the place was empty, but the floor and desk were covered with papers and other junk. The windows that should’ve had the view of the street outside were grimy and completely un-see through.

“Ahaa,” Magnus exclaimed, going to the desk and opening the drawer. He took out the paper bag and looked over at Alec. “You might want to close your nose. And mouth.”

Alec had no clue what that meant, but he got to know soon enough. Magnus opened the bag and Alec gagged, leaning backward and covering his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“What the hell-” he couldn’t even speak, when Magnus pulled out what seemed to be a chunk of.... cheese?

Magnus made a gagging sound himself, quickly putting the thing into the drawer and shutting it. He then beamed at Alec and brushed his hands together. “That went well.”

“What was that?” Alec asked, eyeing the guy. 

Magnus hopped onto the table, sliding over it, taking a lot of papers with him when he landed on the other side. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Magnus said and Alec stared at him, incredulous.

“That,” Magnus pointed at the drawer, “Was the Christmas Cheese Cake from the mall display. Well, technically the mall doesn’t own it, so really, I was stealing from the horrible company that even presented the idea.”

It was only because Alec shopped at the same mall that he understood what Magnus was talking about. 

A few years back, a company presented the idea of a Christmas Fruit Cake, but made of cheese. Innovative, or something. They displayed it at the mall every year, alongside the other cakes that the neighbourhood had made. It was like a competition or something.

The Cheese Cake was always under glass cover, and Alec is extremely thankful for that now. 

“And you put that in this drawer… why?” 

Magnus gave him a sigh, like Alec was dumb. “My boss fired me, which seemed unfair to me. And he hates all kinds of cheese.”

“Anyone would hate that cheese.” Alec interfered and Magnus gave him an amused smirk. 

“That, Alexander,” Magnus pointed a finger at him as he rummaged through the shelves, “is completely true.”

“It’s Alec,” he replied automatically, but Magnus slowly turned towards him with a piercing look in his eyes. Those eyes glided over him and Alec blushed under the gaze.

“I like Alexander better,” Magnus told him, even though he couldn’t possibly know that was Alec’s full name.

He rummaged some more and Alec eyed him. “I mean, no offence, but this place is a dump. You should be glad you got fired.”

Magnus turned, a golden chain in his hands. “I like you, you’re smart.” Magnus replied, smiling and Alec blushed yet again. Magnus patted his shoulder before he pushed the door open again.

Alec scurried after him, “Why’d you get fired anyways?”

“I made out with a co-worker.” Magnus said, walking backwards to face him. Alec raised an eyebrow in question. “Okay, co-workers.” Magnus rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Of course he did. Who the hell was this guy?

When they got out, Magnus sat back into the car like it was the most normal thing. Alec bit his lip, opening the door and sitting in, too.

Magnus was observing the necklace. “What’s that?”

The guy gave him a look. “A time turner.”

Alec blinked. 

“It’s a necklace, duh.” Magnus told him, rolling his eyes and Alec blushed, _again_. “Thought it’d be funny to take something from him, but I doubt he’d even notice. I mean, did you see the mess in there?” he laughed, kicking his feet up on the dashboard. He was wearing combat boots with a slightly higher heel. 

Alec swallowed, averting his eyes from the longs legs and looking ahead. “Um,” he thought about how to tell this dude that he has to go home now and put an end to this weird encounter, but Magnus clicked his tongue.

“Do you know the BackRoad Record Company?” 

Alec stared at him. “Yes?”

“Alright,” Magnus said, but it sounded more like ‘aight’, “Pedal to the metal, pretty boy.”

Alec was not entirely sure why he didn’t just throw this person out of his car, but he didn’t. Instead, he drove towards the company that he knew was just down the street from the mall.

When they passed by a couple of traffic police officers, Magnus lowered himself in the seats. “Rat me out and I’ll kill your dog.”

Alec frowned. “I don’t have a dog.”

“Oh… A cat then?”

“No.”

Magnus seemed to be thinking hard. “Siblings? ‘Cause when I think about it, there’s no way I could kill a cat or a dog.”

Alec snorted at that and Magnus rewarded him with a blinding smile, luckily Alec could only see it out of the corner of his eyes, so he managed to stay on the road.

He pulled up to the record company parking lot, looking up towards it.

“What are we doing here?”

“That, Alexander, is an excellent question, to which the answer can be interpreted in many ways.” Magnus replied with a very philosophical way of speaking and Alec clicked his tongue.

“Did you steal something from here, too?”

Magnus put his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion, and gasped. “Why, I never!”

Alec eyed the necklace that was now around Magnus’ neck. 

“Well, not never. But not more than twice a day.” Magnus told him, leading the way into the company.

Something pulled Alec to follow him and he cursed himself for being so easily distracted by cute guys.

He can’t really pity himself long, because when they got in, they saw a bunch of people, all workers, bustling around, most of them not paying attention to the two guys, who clearly didn’t belong here.

“This way,” Magnus told him and again, Alec let him lead the way. 

Magnus stopped as they reached a reception desk. He went up to the lady and leaned down on it. Alec couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the woman, who must’ve been in her late 30s, twirled her hair around her finger, giggling.

 _What the fuck_.

Magnus seemed to be flirting with her and Alec realized he was trying to get the pass. The security guard at the entrance didn’t seem to pay attention to them. 

Magnus now pointed at Alec, saying something and the blonde receptionist nodded, gesturing towards the entrance. 

When Magnus waved Alec over, they went towards the entrance and Magnus turned, winking to the woman and the woman seemingly blushed, smiling back at him.

“What was that?” Alec asked, when they got in.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What? Mandy? Oh, I think she has a thing for you.”

Alec chokes out a “What?” as he stumbled over the red carpet in the corridor. 

“Mhmmm, asked for your number. Didn’t you see her making googly eyes at you?” Magnus asked, peering around the corner.

“No,” Alec stammered, “I mean, no, I’m not- I don’t-” he took a breath when Magnus turned towards him, an amused smile on his face.

“Are you having a stroke? We can’t afford that right now and let me tell you, I will leave you down on the floor to save my own ass.” Magnus told him, but Alec could see that he was joking.

“I’m not into girls.” Alec said, quite lamely.

 _Way to go, you disastrous gay_.

Magnus laughed. “Alright, Alexander. I won’t give Mandy your number, though it would’ve been extremely hilarious to watch you struggle through a date with her.” 

Magnus kept calling him Alexander and it made Alec feel giddy inside. He felt stupid for it, too.

They kept walking, and just when they approached another corner, Alec started “What are we even-”, but Magnus stopped him, pushing him against the wall with a hand covering his mouth.

“Shh,” Magnus told him, raising a finger and peering over the corner. Alec could feel how close he was, he smelled of sandalwood and rosemary. 

He tried not to stare at Magnus’ jawline and his piercing as the guy leaned over to see whatever it is that he saw in the corridor. 

“There’s a staff person, a cleaning lady I think, in the locker room. And I need to get in there.” Magnus pulled back, leveling himself with Alec, even though Alec was much taller than him. 

He stared up, smiling smugly, hand still in place. “Let’s wait until she’s gone.” 

Alec stared down at him with wide eyes and Magnus slowly removed his hand. He smirked and Alec averted his eyes to the ceiling, ignoring the burning sensation on his lips now.

“You have incredibly blue eyes, has anyone told you that?” Magnus asked with a slightly flirtatious tone and Alec stared at him in shock.

Other than “Uhm, I-”, there was nothing his brain came up with in response. 

Magnus chuckled lightly, his lip ring moving as he darted his tongue out to slide it across his lower lip. 

_Alec.exe has stopped working_.

“You’re an interesting specimen,” Magnus told him and before Alec could reply (not that he would’ve been able to), Magnus peered over the corner and waved him to follow as he himself creeped across the floor.

Magnus slipped into the locker room, which it apparently was, and went straight towards the one that had the number ‘6’ on it along with the name ‘Fell’. 

“See, one of my best friends works here.” Magnus said conversationally, taking out a hairpin from his pocket and picking the lock while he spoke “And he totally ditched my birthday the other week so I had to have my payback.”

The lock sprung open and Magnus reached in, taking out something that looked like a photograph.   
“So you planted a picture of him making out with some other dude in his own locker?” Alec asked, incredulous, as he peered down from over Magnus’ shoulder.

There were two people making out in what seemed to be a break room, judging by the coffee machine and the comfy-looking sofa. 

Magnus snorted. “Ragnor doesn’t know that I know that he’s sleeping with his intern. And Raphael would kill me if this got out. I just wanted to scare him, or blackmail him. But it turned out that Ragnor literally broke his leg in an accident and he was in the hospital, hence why he couldn’t make it to my birthday.” 

“Instead of calling your friend, you went and conducted an evil plan to get back at him?” Alec now asked, leaning back against the locker. This guy was beyond weird. 

“That’s not what you usually do?” Magnus asked, as if oblivious, and tucked the picture into his pants. When he lifted his sweater, a patch of bronze skin was revealed and Alec tried hard to concentrate on replying.

“No, I guess I’m weird like that.” 

Magnus laughed, and Alec felt a smile tug at his own lips.

“You’re starting to like me, I can tell. It’s a good thing I like weird people.” Magnus replied, moving to peer out the door. “The coast is clear.” 

“Wait, if your friend works here, why did we have to sneak in?” Alec asked as Magnus strolled down the corridor, whistling a tune. 

“Oh, well, I’m technically banned from coming here since that one christmas party.” Magnus said casually.

“What did you do, take copies of your ass with the copy machine and put them up in the offices?” 

Magnus turned to him, stunned. “No, but that’s an amazing idea.”

Alec actually laughed at that.

“Look at you, growing a sense of humor,” Magnus told him, stopping right around the corner that led to the entrance.

“I’ve always had one. You’ve literally known me for 5 seconds. 3 of those have already made me a criminal, I’m sure.” Alec said, realizing that he’s never done so many illegal things in his whole life. 

_Well, almost illegal. Mildly illegal, but whatever_.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. At least no one is chasing us.” said Magnus, going towards the entrance, acting like he belongs there.

Alec tripped over the carpet, though, attracting the eyes of the guard who glared at Magnus, and then made a face of recognition.

“Bane!” came a yell from his mouth and Alec looked towards Magnus, surely that must be his name. 

Indeed, Magnus’ eyes widened comically and he tugged at Alec sleeve, pulling him along as he started running towards the exit.

They bumped into a group of people, Alec knocking someone’s glasses onto the floor and he went to pick them up. 

Magnus laughed, pulling Alec up, “No time, freedom now, apologies later!”

They ran towards the entrance and Magnus knocked over a vase on the way, Alec wasn’t sure if it was actually an accident or he did it on purpose. 

“Who’s clumsy now?” he managed to let out as they rushed through the door but Magnus was laughing and so was he. 

Magnus pulled him around the corner of the building and behind a tree. “I did that on purpose.” he deadpanned, catching his breath.

“Keep telling yourself that,” said Alec, breathing slowing down. He felt more and more comfortable in the presence of Magnus, which was weird, considering what this day had been like. 

“And he’s sassy, too. Damn.” Magnus said straightening up. He leaned onto the tree trunk, an amused smile on his lips.

Alec shook his head, making sure the guard hadn’t followed. “You’re a crazy person,” he retorted.

“And I’m only one of a kind crazy, remember that.”

“You’re all kinds of crazy, don’t kid yourself,” Alec told him and Magnus whistled.

“Damn, tone down the sass. I can still take you down with me, remember? Partner in crime.” Magnus waved his finger towards Alec and Alec huffed, pushing it aside.

Magnus laughed, motioning for them to get back to the car.

As they got back, Alec saw that it’s almost 6 o’clock now, and he was hungry.

As if reading his mind, Magnus said “I need food. Let’s go to Gary’s.”   
It was an off road place just outside of town that sold amazing burgers. Alec’s stomach grumbled, but he leaned onto his door as Magnus did the same, still outside of the car.

“Unless you have any other criminal agendas for today?”

“Why, getting addicted to the lifestyle? How does it feel to be bad?” Magnus teased, winking. Alec hid his blush by rolling his eyes and getting into the car. 

Alec drove and Magnus strummed his fingers on the dashboard, turning the music up.

“ _Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy, out in the back seat of my '60 Chevy_.” Magnus sang along loud and clear and Alec found that he had a beautiful voice. 

Magnus let his hand slide over the dashboard of the mustang, eyeing Alec with a smirk. “Not an ideal situation but we can make it work,” he said, referring that Alec’s car did not in fact go with the lyrics of the song.

When the chorus came around, Alec felt the need to sang along, especially when Magnus yelled at the top of his lungs “ _Workin' on mysteries without any clues_ ” while leaning over to bump Alec’s shoulder, to make him sing along.

He laughed and they both sang “ _Workin’ on our night moves_ ” as loud as possible, Alec even rolled down the windows.

It wasn’t his fault that he loved this song and that Magnus’ cheerful and carefree demeanor was contagious. 

“We’ll make a criminal out of you yet,” Magnus told him as Alec accidentally parked a little out of the lines.

“Shut up,” Alec grumbled and resisted the urge to get back in the car to fix his error. 

The diner, Gary’s, was a quaint little place, with checkered tablecloths and smelled of deep fried everything.

They took a booth next to the window, next to the darkening sky and the waitress, an older lady, brought them their menus.

“What are the specials, please?” Magnus asked overly politely and Alec eyed him over his menu. 

When the woman, who seemed very sweet and had the name tag ‘Rosita’ on her, proceeded to name them.

“Hmm, what about this chili con carne?” Magnus now asked, smiling up at her and she again, proceeded to describe it.

What followed was Magnus asking about almost everything on the menu, declaring himself to be allergic to most of them and then asking to see the specials again.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Alec blurted out, snatching the menu from him. “Two house burgers with double cheese, please, and two cokes.” 

Rosita sent him a thankful glance before thanking them and going to fulfill the order. 

Magnus leaned back, arm going to the headrest and glared at him. “You’re no fun.” he pouted.

Alec didn’t find that adorable at all, absolutely fucking not.

“Her head was about to explode. You can’t just mess with people like that.” Alec chastised and then realized he sounded like a parent.

Magnus laughed. “Okay, _dad_ ,” he said. “you cracked so easily.” 

Alec eyed him in disbelief. “You did that just to mess with me?”

Magnus put his elbows onto the table, leaning his chin onto them and batted his eyelashes. “Why? Did you like it?”

Alec rolled his eyes, falling back onto his seat. “That’s just… not logical, even.”

“Eh,” Magnus made a noise. When they got their drinks, Magnus started messing with the people that sat behind him.

A boy and a girl were sitting behind Magnus, so he took the straw from his drink and started to mess with the boy’s hair.

Alec tried not to laugh when the boy’s hand went to his hair every time the straw touched them, but found nothing there. 

“What the f-” the boy let out and Alec stifled his laugh with his hand, but the snort still made it out when Magnus made a face towards the man.

The boy turned around at the sound and Alec tried not to laugh at his frustrated expression.

“You think that’s funny?” he asked Magnus, who leaned back and had a very amused expression on his face. 

“I do, actually, it’s top comedy.”

“Aren’t you a little too old to be this childish?” the boy asked and Magnus raised a brow as Alec snorted again.

“Aren’t you a little too young for this young lady here? She’s what...23? I bet you didn’t tell her that you’re underage?”

The boy went red and stammered something that sounded like ‘I, what, I’m, no’, when the girl, no, young woman indeed, stood up, eyeing the guy. “Really, Joe? Jesus, I’m out.” 

She got up, her skirt far too short and Joe immediately did the same, “Carol, wait, I’m 20, I swear!” 

Alec burst into laughter when Joe gave Magnus the middle finger before he rushed after Carol.

Magnus watched him with amusement. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Alec calmed down and then brushed off a tear. “How’d you know he was-”

“I didn’t.” Magnus cut him off, smiling. The lip ring glinted under the glow of the lamps as he spoke and Alec’s eyes stopped on his lips. “Took a guess.”

“No, you didn't.” Alec refused to believe him and raised his eyes to Magnus. He was staring right back, lips quirked into a smile.

“Okay, bluff called. I saw his student ID in his wallet when he reached for it to pay.” 

Alec shook his head, when their food came to the table. 

He stared in shock as Magnus proceeded to take out the pickles from his burger. “What in god’s name are you doing?” 

Magnus looked up. “I don’t like pickles in my burger.” 

“You’re going to hell,” Alec told him and Magnus laughed.

“I’ll save you a seat, partner.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, reaching out. “Gimme those.”

He snatched the pickles, putting them in between his own burger.

“I would’ve ordered them without, but you had to be rude and order for me.” 

“First of all, then we would’ve been here forever. Second, now I get twice as much pickles so I'm good with the turn of events.” Alec said, mouth full of delicious pickley burger.

Magnus made a face and ate his own with the same enthusiasm.

They don’t notice that it started to snow until they get outside after they’ve split the bill. 

Alec stepped towards his car, looking up and it looked beautiful. 

It was also cold.

It had been a weird day, but he looked over at Magnus, who had flakes in his hair now as he watched the skies, too. And he felt as if it might have been one of the best days he’s ever had.

“So, does the criminal have a home or…?” Alec let his voice trail off so Magnus would fill the blank.

Magnus smirked, leaning onto the hood across from Alec. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I kind of have to drive you home, since I’m your personal chauffeur it would seem.” Alec retorted, leaning onto the hood as well on the other side.

Magnus smiled and Alec saw the golden fleck in his eyes again. 

“More like my getaway driver.” Magnus replied and Alec laughed, feeling it come out true and real.

He hadn’t had this much excitement in his life in ages. 

He noticed Magnus staring at him, the flakes falling down around them and he shivered. From the cold, of course. Not from Magnus’ burning gaze.

Magnus tapped the hood. “Alright, let’s go, ‘Baby Driver’”

It’s a good thing Alec had seen that movie, otherwise he would’ve freaked that Magnus had just called him ‘Baby’. 

He blushed nonetheless, getting inside and Magnus told him the aadress.

It was on the other side of town from where Alec lived.

“So, what would’ve your day been like if I hadn’t suddenly occupied your driver’s seat?” Magnus asked him, turning in his seat, cheek against the glass of the window.

“I was doing some christmas shopping. Pretty boring, actually,” Alec allowed and Magnus huffed.

“So, you owe me one.” 

“You made me violate the law. I think we’re even.” 

Magnus pouted, but then said “If you liked it, then we’re even.” 

Alec thought about it for a minute, he knew Magnus was just teasing, but he still replied. “Yeah, I liked it. I had fun.”

Magnus turned towards him, eyes searching when Alec allowed a quick glance towards the guy.

“Oh no, I’ve created a monster.” he said seriously and Alec laughed again, feeling himself relax again.

Magnus tapped on the window, while they drove, and hummed to the tunes from the radio. Alec felt as if he would have to say something, but he had no idea what. 

Would he ever see Magnus again? Did he even want to?

“It’s piling out there. Enough to make a snow angel, I think.” Magnus said suddenly, almost to himself, mumbling.

Alec turned towards him and watched as the street lights flashed across his face, creating shadows that came and went. Magnus looked very… otherworldly. 

Alec pulled up next to a park that he knew was nearby and Magnus raised a brow.

This time it was Alec who said, “Come on.” 

When they got next to the small pond, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. Not much, but might just do the trick.

“Did you know that the snow angel you create on the ground is the exact replica of what your guardian angel looks like?” Alec asked him, sitting down on the ground. Not ideal to wear jeans and a hoodie, but he didn’t mind when Magnus lowered himself, too.

“You made that up.” Magnus told him, laying down and facing the sky.

“But for a moment there you believed it, didn’t you?” Alec asked and Magnus laughed, waving his hands and legs to create the angel.

When they got up, Magnus hummed. The ground shone through the snow, green grass visible. But still, the faint outline of the angels was there.

“My guardian angel is ugly as fuck.” Magnus commented. 

Alec laughed loudly, it echoed in the park. “Not like the person it’s guarding, then.” Alec said without thinking, after he’d calmed down.

Magnus’ head whipped toward him and Alec shut his mouth quickly.

 _Oops_.

“Is that so?” Magnus teased, walking a little closer to him. 

Alec felt hot all of a sudden, in desperate need to get the hoodie off, even though that and his jeans were slightly wet from the snow.

“Well, I mean, could definitely use improvement.” Alec tried to escape the situation. Magnus quirked a brow and snorted.

“That was uncalled for.” 

Alec shrugged and Magnus pushed his shoulder playfully.

“Give me your phone, Alexander.” Magnus said and without thinking, _again_ , Alec did it. He handed it over and waited until Magnus typed something and then gave it back again.

Alec could feel the warm touch of Magnus’ fingers and he suddenly wanted to take them in his and put them up to his face. 

They walked back to the car and Alec drove, turning the heat up to the max.

When Alec pulled up at Magnus’ house, it was past 8. 

Magnus got out and Alec rolled down the window, so Magnus could lean onto it, looking down into the car and at Alec.

Not that he expected Magnus to do that, but he did it anyway.

Magnus’ eyes shone a little as he looked back at Alec. 

“End of the line, I’m afraid. Too bad, we would’ve made great cell-buddies.”

“I would’ve stabbed you the minute you turned your back on me.” Alec deadpanned. 

Magnus let out a laugh and when he stopped, Alec was smiling so wide it hurts. 

“If you ever need a partner in crime,” Alec waved his hand slightly awkwardly and Magnus smirked.

“I know who to call.”

Alec nodded. If someone would’ve told him that this is what his day would end up like, he would’ve said they’re crazy. 

“Thanks for not letting me get caught. I’m too pretty for jail.” Magnus said then and Alec huffed. “Don't’ act like you don’t agree.” 

“Get going. I need to know as little as possible so I can be able to lie to the authorities.” 

Magnus laughed, winking at Alec and melting his heart like the snow that was melting on the windshield.

As he watched him walk away, Alec took out his phone, seeing that Magnus had saved his contact.

‘ _Partner in Crime_ ’.

He shook his head, a smile on his face as he took off towards home.

What a weird day.

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo, my fellow Yees and Haws
> 
> Thanks for reading, I also like it when you press that button with the little heart next to it. I write other shit, too, so if you wanna check them out-
> 
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> And you can also find me here;  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Tumblr: malecbaby  
> Twitter: rain_warmth


End file.
